The FuturePast Journey
by The Lady Mage
Summary: The story of Yuna's journey told through the eyes of someone that was there- and yet wasn't. Someone comes to change the mistakes of the past to protect their future. AU. FFXFFX-2


Author's Notes:  
  
Greetings from The Lady Mage. I have been working on this story since I beat Final Fantasy X in March of 2002, and yet it still is not complete. But, I am proud to present the first chapter- or rather, the prologue. This is most deffinatly an Alternative Universe, but I can't give you too much information without ruining the story! First off, this is just the prologue, so I'm really giving you the background info you'll need to understand the rest of the story. This story is written out diary style at first, then switches to third person, then back again, and so forth. You'll see. Oh, and please, this mage begs you, give it a try. I'm sure you'll love it. Action. Adventure. Humor. Romance. All the great genres mixed together. I've got something for everyone!  
  
I accept reviews from anyone and everyone, so please review and tell me what you thought about it. Your constructive critisism and opinions are important to me. (All flames will be used to heat my house- It's wicked-cold at night.)  
  
Also, about the ratings. Some chapters may be R. There is some cursing (thus is the spice of life) and every once in a while, a sexual joke or two, but it really isn't all that bad. If it does get that bad, I will post in BOLD letters that the rating goes up for that particular chapter. Also, while I'm thinking about it, there is a tiny bit of speak of a yuri (fem/fem) relationship, but it doesn't go into anything beyone mentioning. (Example: "Oh, I don't have a dad. I have two moms. So, how do you get your sword so shiny?")  
  
Oh, and before I forget: I used a Final Fantasy X Game Script written by a person named Oliver Kong. I searched for weeks for a game script that was easy to read and understand that I could easily look back to for their lines, and Oliver Kong was the only one I found that I liked and that was accurate. So, Kong, you rock!  
  
The Lady Mage  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You know, even as I sit here at the end of my journey, I feel I have little to tell, though I know there is much. Maybe it's just that I have little idea as to how exactly to tell it. I never was too good with this sort of thing. Even growing up with Rikku and Yuna- whom both confessed to having kept diaries throughout their younger teen years- didn't impress upon me the need to write out every thought and memory. So, I ask you to pardon me if I write in circles, for I surely know that I think in them.  
  
Why I decided to purchase this little lavender book from Rin is still somewhat of a mystery to myself. Perhaps writing out what happened will make me feel better about it. And I'm positive my mother would want a word-for-word description of what happened since she won't be able to remember it. Anyway, I feel I should start in the beginning- the very beginning.  
  
My name is Keilie Ashleigha Tsaret. I am, today, seventeen years old. I have a twin brother that is older than me by exactly ten minutes, and his name is Keiran Chappu Tsaret. He and I share the same white skin, maroon eyes, and auburn hair- only he keeps his in a boyish hairstyle, and mine falls down to my waist. We were born to Lulu and Wakka Tsaret almost two years after the fall of Sin. You should also know about Braska and Laiyla.   
  
Braska was born to Lady Yuna of Besaid seven months after Sin. From what our parents have told us, he was quite a joyous surprise because he was fathered by her then-gone lover, Tidus. He looks just like his mother, though, all but the hair. That, he deffinatly got from his father.  
  
Laiyla was born one month after Braska. She is the daughter of Rikku and Sir Auron. Supposedly, there was something of a love affair between the two, and one night, on Gagazet . . . . well, Laiyla was there eight months later- the bouncing, blonde, green-eyed, hyper little baby that she was.   
  
Anyway, Yuna and Rikku both found out they were pregnant on the same day. Rikku had been staying in Besaid after the pilgrimage to make up for lost time with her cousin. When they told Lulu and Wakka, Lulu insisted they both live with them instead of in and out of the temple and the Crusader's Hut.  
  
Now, if you've ever seen my father's old hut, you know it's tiny. Imagine the four of them trying to coexhist peacefully there. Can you see? Not too pretty, is it. So, Papa decided that they needed more room- and quick because both babies were due in only a few months. Not long after, he purchased an acre of land behind the temple, paid a group of men from Kilika to come clear the land, then had some men from Luca build three identical houses in a line right on the edge of the big clearing. Mama and Papa lived in the middle, with Yuna to their left, and Rikku to their right. It was just in time, too, because Braska was born a few weeks after.  
  
It wasn't but four months later that Rikku's brother, aptly named 'Brother', showed up. He'd just found another airship, and had bought it off of Cid. Now, he was dying to soar around in it, his sister and his Yuna at his side. The big thing then was Sphere Hunting, and that's exactly what he wanted to do to become famous, and let's not forget rich.  
  
Brother was in for quite the surprise. He and Cid never knew about Auron and Rikku's affair, so Brother certainly didn't expect to see her with a four month old baby on her shoulder the day he came for her. He wanted his little sister to come with him, but he didn't want a little baby on board!  
  
Rikku was torn. She really wanted to go with Brother, but she also really wanted to stay in Besaid with Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Braska, and most of all, Laiyla. Lulu knew how badly she wanted to go, so she offered to take over caring for Laiyla so Rikku could go on the trip. Rikku would leave for two days, come home for one, and leave for two, and when Yuna joined later, leaving Braska with Mama, she kept the same pattern.   
  
It was around that time that my brother and I happened. We think Mama was jealous. She enjoyed caring for Braska and Laiyla, and loved them like they were her own, but of course, they weren't. Mama's always had a maternal side, and she has always had a little of a jealousy streak. She told Keiran and I that she wanted someone to call her 'Mommy'. To make a long story that I really don't want to repeat short, she 'persuaded' Papa to get her pregnant, and some time later, we were born.  
  
Growing up the way the four of us did was fun. Braska and Laiyla were like siblings, and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were our aunts. Having them was the best thing that could have happened to my brother and I. We were exposed to things we wouldn't have been exposed to otherwise. By age three, Keiran and I spoke fluent Al Bhed along with Laiyla and Braska, we travelled in the Celcius all over Spira, and got to see and learn about everything. We were little sponges, the four of us, ever curious, and eager to learn whatever anyone could teach us.  
  
By the time we were five, I was already a skilled black mage. Mama had discovered that I was born with the talent for it when I was two. She'd given me my first moogle, left me to play with it while she stirred the stew for dinner, and when she came back, I was making it run and jump around the livingroom like I'd been practising for years. We'd also discovered one day, playing Thieves and Archers, that Keiran was a deadeye with a bow and arrow. In fact, Braska still has the scar on his shoulderblade. Laiyla was being taught the fine art of theiving. Tidus, who had someone turned up one afternoon around our second birthday, began to teach Braska how to wield a sword, but overprotective mommy Yuna wouldn't let him have a real one until much later- and it was Paine who gave it to him.  
  
And about Paine . . . Paine was a spherehunter with Yuna and Rikku, but before that, she was in the Crimson Squad with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai. Sometime after Tidus reappeared from the Farplane, she moved in with Rikku and Laiyla. We aren't really sure exactly how it happened- the details never were divulged to the four of us- but the two kinda fell in love. All we really know is that one day when we were all about three, Paine asked Laiyla if she wanted to call her Mommy, and Laiyla agreed. Now here was a woman who was very much a treat to grow up with. She was firm when she needed to be, but wasn't above playing in the dirt with us, and we learned a lot from her.  
  
Moving on, I feel the need to explain dark magery, because it is so rare that some people really don't know a lot about it. Dark mages are very rare, and there is perhaps one mage for every other generation. A dark mage is a mage that knows and can use every type of magic- Black magic, White magic, Blue magic, Red magic, Time magic, and then, a kind of magic simply called Control. When I was ten, I knew all the Black and White magic, and Daddy had taught me a little blue. Mama felt I was ready for something harder, and she'd always held it in her heart that I should be my generations Dark Mage. So she sent word to Bevelle that her daughter may be the one.  
  
Bevelle got back to us rather quickly, and the Dark Mage that lived there- the oldest mage alive- came to see me. After a short viewing of my power, Saisha took me under her wing. She lived with us for only two years, staying in the temple at night and teaching me by day. I earned my hat, the symbol of a Dark mage, at the end of the second year, becoming the youngest Dark mage on record. Only twelve years old, and already a Lady Mage. Mama certainly made a fuss.  
  
But enough on just me. My Keiran had learned black magic from Mama and I, and he had taught himself how to add a magic element to his arrows. Laiyla was the quickest thief you've ever seen. She could run to the beach and back in under five minutes- and we know she was really running all the way, because she'd bring back a handful of sand. And Braska . . . he could chop a tree down with two swings. For children without Sin, we were an elite force, the four of us.  
  
So overall, I can say, honestly, that the four of us had a very well rounded childhood. We were all loved and cared for, and our need for knowledge always fulfilled- sometimes to excess. We were very happy. But that all changed one day.  
  
It was the day after the eighteenth anniversary of the final defeat- or so we thought- of Sin when we heard. Sin had been spotted. Sin was back. The beast had been spotted off the coast of Zanarkand, lurking, growing in the waters near the Dome. At first, we thought it was a group of troublemakers just trying to be mean, trying to start some world-wide panic for fun. Then, and Al Bhed ship was attacked near Bikanel. Only one man survived out of one hundred, and he'll never walk or talk again.  
  
A whole generation, lax in training from lack of threat, ran to Tidus and Yuna for help. But what were they to do? They thought they had obliterated Sin years ago! They thought they had destroyed Yevon! They didn't have any idea what to do.  
  
So it kinda fell onto our shoulders. Keiran and I were sixteen, Braska and Laiyal were seventeen, and Mama was having a fit. Why should it be up to us? There was an army in Bevelle, a machina army in Djose, and hundreds of Youth League who wanted to fight this thing, so why should her babies risk their lives? (Did I mention Mama's got an overprotective streak the size of the broad side of a ciparf?)  
  
We'd killed simple fiends, we'd killed strong fiends. We'd been all over the world- from Bikanel to Bevelle to Zanarkand and back again. But how were we to defeat Sin? We had no idea what to do, how to attack, how to even approach the beast. Keiran and I weren't even sure which end was the head sometimes.  
  
Sin attacked six more ships before we thought up something to do. And it became up to me. I was a dark mage; I had mastered the art of Time travel- though I had only used it once, and Saisha had been there to hold my hand at the time. Rikku suggested: Why not travel back in time and make sure Sin is really dead the first time? While we were back in time, our parents could keep Sin at bay, then if we succeeded, it should just dissappear.   
  
Mama and Daddy weren't too keen on the idea, but there was no other choice. We were to travel back to the year that Yuna began her pilgrimage. We were to join or follow her and her guardians. We were to sneak aboard the Highwind. I was to cast a spell on Yevon- a type of dark magic that would destroy him to his very soul, then cast a spell on Yuna and her guardians so that they would forget we were ever there. It was all planned out.  
  
So, we packed some bags and went to the docks. Now, time magic is hard. Stop and Slow are child's play compared to Warp, Hindsight, and Foresight. I'd only used Hindsight once before, but I knew the spell and how to do it, but I really didn't have experience with it. Keiran, Braska, and Laiyla knew this, so when I screwed up- and boy, did I- they weren't too surprised.   
  
I sent us exactly one year too far back. Yuna was only beginning to study the summoning arts with Kimahri by her side. Rikku was still in Bikanel with her brother, digging up old machina. Mama and Papa were still grieving the loss of Chappu. Tidus and Auron were still in Zanarkand. And here we were- four teenagers, on our own, without our parents, one our own . . .   
  
Funny how mistakes can be blessings in disguise.  
  
Well, now we had a whole year to ourselves to do as we pleased. I mean, who was there to stop us? No one, that's who. It took us a few days to figure out exactly what we were going to do, but we finally decided to go to Luca. In Luca, on the very edge of city limits, we found a little white house for sale. Laiyla and I fell in love with it, so Braska and Keiran let us buy it. There we lived the whole year before the pilgrimage. Braska and Keiran got jobs on the docks loading and unloading crates. Laiyla and I ran a daycare out of the house. We had fifteen kids at one time! I'm glad we had that year to ourselves- to discover ourselves . . . and eachother.  
  
I sit here now on the S.S.Liki II up on the second deck. It's nearing midnight, but we can't sleep. Why? We are on our way home now, back in our own time where we belong. No one is really at rest tonight. Tomorrow morning, we'll be in Besaid.  
  
So we till about the deck amongst the crew. My twin, Keiran, and Laiyla are standing together on the deck below, looking down at the waves. I like to watch them together; they make such a lovely couple. They aren't married yet, but the ring on Laiyla's finger looks promising.   
  
My handsome husband lays behind me, trying to get some sleep. Braska didn't get to sleep last night- it was his turn to watch and there were many fiends in Kilika's Woods where we camped. He doesn't sleep well now because he is worried. Worried about what everyone will say when they see us, when they see the wedding bands on our hands. Even when we were lovesick puppies in our younger teens, they held a grudge against our relationship. Love could wait, they said. Train, study, learn now.  
  
Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Here I am going on about how people will react to our return when I haven't even told you of our journeys! Circles . . .   
  
Anyway, we didn't join Yuna and her guardians until she was just leaving Guadosalam, but the first time we met up with them was only four months after we moved into Luca . . . .   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, what did you think? Was it good? Confused? Don't worry. It's just the prologue. Go on to the next chapter, where I hope it becomes clear. Oh, and THANKS for reading! Please review? *The Lady Mage gets on her knees and begs* Please review?   
  
The Lady Mage 


End file.
